As We Stood Through The Flames
by MistSpade
Summary: As many people would believe that Pietro is nothing but a cold, heartless, traitor to the Brotherhood, seeing as though no one every gave him an actual chance to explain everything or even hear him out for that matter. What if he wasn't the same speed demon that both the Brotherhood or the X-men were acquainted with? What if no one actually knew the speedster?


_**Disclaimers : I don't own anything but the OC characters that I make up. Well anyway, I don't own X-men Evolution. That title and honor goes to none other than Stan Lee. Marvel corporation owns the X-men Evolution.**_

_**Author's Note : I like X-men Evolution, but what pisses me off that they basically make out both Pietro and Jaime like meaningless characters with evil intents at every corner. I mean what the fuck is that really? From the way I see it Jamie was left out too much and bullied while Pietro never really had a chance to began with seeing how his father is anyway. The man can't take no for an answer.**_

_**Secondary Author's note : At times, I really want to smack the shit out of Scott, Wanda, Evan, Lance, and finally Rogue for how they treat Pietro. I mean, coming from the boy's point of view he basically has no fucking choice in the matter at all. I mean, he is always being watched by his father. Total no chance of getting away from said lunatic.**_

**_Mandatory Author's note : I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like yaoi ( boy x boy ) or yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you. Just to let you all know ahead of time there might be some bashing towards some characters._**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Lonely Nights Part 1_**

* * *

_So this is where we start off, with nothing to go on. But here is the thing, this is just the beginning of how fucked up my life. By the end of this you would probably understand why the way I am. My name is Pietro Maximoff, and as many of you know, I'm the son of Magneto. Yep, the son of the mutant terrorist that plans for world domination and achieve godhood. Now, I can probably guess as to what your probably thinking as to what I just told you from a few moments ago. That I shouldn't be given a chance to speak, cause I'm the son of the man who single handedly tried to wipe out other mutants that stood against him. That I'm evil, and just needs to be left in the dark and just rot away.__ But, here is the thing, I'm not anything like him or my sister Wanda, I'm just me._

_I've always had to struggle and fight with my life and that's just fine. Cause that just made me strong, as well with time passing by I've come to realize that nothing in this life comes without a price. At the beginning, when you think it was all good. It wasn't before my sister Wanda or I was even born, I've had another sister. She went by the name of Anya. Right after our grandmother, by the late years when our parents thought it was a safe to settle. But, like all things good, it just don't last as long as it should. A fire broke out in the building, and a mob of people prevent my father, who at the time was just referred to as Erik. And just like that her life was cut short, at the age of six. Of all the tragedies, to have occurred. At her death, my father was broken. Almost completely shattered if not for our mother, Magda. After burying their daughter, our sister from her untimely death. Erik's powers manifested once again, letting his rage take over. He decimated the entire town that they were living in. Soldiers firing bullets at them, he focus on them more accurately turning their own weapons against themselves. As quick as it was, it was over. _

_Terrified and distraught by her husband's powers and the overwhelming tragedy they both fled the city. On her own still traumatized by her daughter's early death and her husband's new powers, she later discovered months later that she was pregnant again. Soon enough she was then met Erik once again, in Transia. In the lower part of Eastern Europe. Roaming with a gypsy clan in the outback. As her due date grew closer, she fell ill. At times she could barely even get out of her bed. While at other times she could barely move. So when my sister and I came along she was already at death's door. When Wanda was born, father said that she was born lucky while I, on the other hand was lucky to be born. As soon as we took our first breath, apparently it was our mother's last, which resulted in our father leaving us in the hands of the gypsy clan that roamed in Transia._

_It wasn't until four years later when trouble found me and my sister, again. Still roaming with the gypsy clan that took us in, doing the occasional tricks to please the tourists along with some herbal remedies. But for some reason, people began to anarchy and cause more havoc then it was regular. Blaming the gypsies in matters that they had no right for. Causing this massive witch hunt to go out. Saying things that seems completely unreasonable and prosecuted them for it. In the end, it came down to us. We had to run for our own survival. Even though, me and my sister didn't get that quite far, we both witness the destruction of our family. They were captured and soon put to death by fire. Distraught and furious with what happened to our family, Wanda's powers manifested. She tried her best to save the people that we came to love over the years, but it only cause the exact opposite. The fire began to grow in size, fearing for my sister's life I did the only thing that I could do. I grabbed her by her wrist and tried my best to pull her out of the growing flames. Albeit, it was rather hard, but we made it to an abandon building._

_Things started to get even more crazier from the on, Wanda's powers started acting crazy and things just happened. The people thought she was a witch, and it hurt me even more that people could be cruel to her. I don't know how many times that I shouted at them, threw rocks and other things that I could get my hands on at the people that look at my sister with such disgust and distain. But, of course I was just a scrawny little boy, what else could I do. So, in the end we both had to run and hide. Thinking that our survival was everything. Soon enough, a few months had passed by living off of stolen food, trying to keep hopeful on getting out of here. And as I came back from gathering food, I saw a man with silver hair just like mine right in front of my sister. Dropping the food that I gathered to the floor, startling them both. I tried my best to gage if this person was going to move against Wanda, then as he took a step back, I rushed him. Only to have a hand grab at my neck then slammed me down to ground. Glaring at the silver haired man, I yelled" Who are you and what is your business with my sister?" Giving a smirk, he then replied back "I'm your father, boy." dropping his hold around my neck, leaving more shocked than surprised._

* * *

____**Please review and comment on what you liked on this story and if you have any ideas on to help this story, feel free to send me message on how to make it better.** ____


End file.
